


Cuts

by spuffyduds



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set sometime after the filming of "Hard Core Logo."  Written for ds_snippets, for the prompt of "scissors."  Lies and propaganda.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the filming of "Hard Core Logo." Written for ds_snippets, for the prompt of "scissors." Lies and propaganda.

**Cut to The Morning After**

Hugh figures on keeping the mohawk for a while after they finish shooting--Midori thinks it's funny. He figures on keeping the sober too, but he ends up losing both, one really fucked-up night on a band tour. He let himself get _bored_, he should never let himself get bored, and one of the groupies has a serious stash, and he moans himself awake the next morning on the bus with his head throbbing in time with his speeding heartbeat and, what the _fuck_, a pair of scissors lying on his chest.

He groans because there's just no way that's good news, and Trent sits up in a nearby bunk, says, "Jesus Christ. You look like you fell in a lawnmower." Hugh runs his hand over his scalp, and yeah, the hair's chopped down all ragged, he's gonna have to shave his head, and--he's just not even gonna think about the drugs right now. He probably needs a drink before he can think about the drugs.

"What _happened_?" he says.

"I think third groupie from the left wanted a trophy," Trent says.

"Fuck," Hugh says, and tries to decide whether he can make it to the beer cooler in the back of the bus without throwing up.

**Director's Cut**

When Hugh tries to write songs these days it's like William fucking _Burroughs_, that technique he made up where you take a pair of scissors to a book and just toss words in the air, see how they land, what ideas touch each other. Except Hugh's words don't even come out surreal, they're just fucked _up_, unusable. He's thinking maybe he should be working more on the acting, since the songwriting is _gone_, but he's not sure he could manage a decent audition right now. He should probably ask Callum. He doesn't want to ask Callum.

He's always been glad that Callum was an actor, because that's how they met and because he can give Hugh decent advice, and because it mostly seems to make Callum happy. Right now, though, right now he's glad because it means there's one person in his life who can, thank God, lie to him.

Everybody else, even if they manage to keep their mouths shut--everybody looks disappointed, all the fucking time. But Callum--when he sees Hugh there's that one second when he can't hide it, when his face falls, and then, wow, he's just Callum again and Hugh's just Hugh and they're both _fine_, everything's fine.

So, every time, Hugh just doesn't look him in the face for the first few seconds, gives him a chance to get his actor on.

That works great.

**Jump Cut**

Whenever Callum's in town he always drags Hugh out for some kind of exercise, and for some goddamn reason Hugh always lets him. Sometimes they'll walk miles across town while Hugh's still flying on something, thinking "This is easy, I can do this forever," and then he crashes and ends up swaying, barely standing, he doesn't even know where they fucking _are_, yelling at Callum to get them a fucking taxi, working not to cry.

This time though, Callum talks him into going to some local boxing gym, and Hugh's hoping they'll at least get to watch guys beat each other up, but Callum wants him to jump rope.

"Jesus Christ, you are _kidding_ me," Hugh says, but he tries. It doesn't work, though, he can flip it up over his head but he can't seem to do the jump-at-the-same-time part. He gets the rope going but then his body says, "Wait, what?" and by the time he's done remembering to jump, the rope has hit the floor and he _hasn't_ jumped. WHAP, and he just stands there looking stupid. Did he use to be able to do this? He can't even remember.

Callum rolls his eyes, takes the rope back and does all this fancy shit, double jumps and that criss-cross scissoring thing with his wrists in front, and just when Hugh's starting to get seriously pissed off Callum shoots him a bright grin and starts falsetto-singing "Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack." And it makes Hugh's throat hurt, he can't figure out why he gets so mad all the time when Callum's just trying, he's just trying to--

"Help," Hugh says, and Callum drops the rope.

 

\--END--


End file.
